


Never Let Go

by ghost_writer1357



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer1357/pseuds/ghost_writer1357
Summary: On his way home Stiles is attacked





	Never Let Go

Stiles shivered as the cold night greeted him while he made his way out of the bar. He pulled him denim jacket tightly around himself to prevent the cold air chilling his skin. He took his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and strained his eyes trying to read his latest message from his Dad. He now realized that 4 tequila shots were in fact his threshold when it came to alcohol consumption.

As shivers ran down his spine, he replied to his fathers note that he was going to be working all night due to another officer being ill, saying he’d be fine. 

Stiles made his way down the street towards the empty taxi rank. The wait time sign indicated his ass would be freezing for another 15 minutes, but he had things to occupy his mind in the meantime. 

At the moment Derek and him were not on speaking terms. Last week Derek refused to allow Stiles go out with the pack on a confrontation with a new blow in group of hunters. Stiles always hated when Derek told him what to do and that day he couldn’t take it anymore and stormed out of Derek’s loft, leaving Derek lost for words and the pack feeling awkward, unsure what to say. 

Stiles missed the warmth of Derek on nights like this. Derek always removed his moulded leather jacket and and wrapped it round Stiles shoulders. He would laugh at how small Stiles appeared in his apparel. The thought made Stiles smile lightly.

Stiles train of thought was broken by the sound of a group of nearby footsteps. He looked up to see three guys walking towards the taxi rank. An uneasy feeling overcame him. He decided the group were bad news and stood up to walk towards the nearby bus stop. 

As he turned to walk the other way, one of them shouted 

“Where you going pretty boy ?” 

He glanced back at them and their quickening pace caused his heart to start racing and his ears began ringing. He began to run but his inexperience in athletics results in the threatening group quickly catching up to him.

One of them caught him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back and he hit the hard cold concrete ground. The others began kicking his legs and stomach. He cried out in pain and pleaded with them to stop but to no avail. They each punched him in the head before pulling his jacket off and taking his wallet from his jeans back pocket. His cheek flush against the wet ground he stared helplessly as he watched them walk into the distance. He could feel blood drip down his brow bone and the pain of his broken ribs became too much and everything went dark. 

Suddenly he was shaking, like a his body was going through its own personal earthquake. He heard someone calling his name faintly. He slowly opened his eyes and there in front of him was Derek. His expression was worried and he’d tears on the verge of falling. As he came too he realized he was still on the street. He also realized how he was supposed to be mad at Derek still. He snapped at the man

“Get off me I don’t need your help!”

He went to sit up but was pushed back down by the torturous pains in his abdomen and legs. Derek moves his arms under stiles’ lagging body and picked him up bridal style. Stiles soon curled in on him and once again became unconscious.

He woke up in his bed, still in agony. Derek enters the room with a first aid kit, towels and a bowl of warm water. He grabbed the nearby swivel chair and lay the assorted goods on the bed. He picked up the ready and waiting paracetamol and glass of water on the the bedside locker.

“Here take these they’ll help with the pain” 

Stiles reluctantly took the pills and glass, placing the medicine in his mouth, attempting to sip some water but getting more down his top that down his throat. Derek took the glass and placed it back on the locker. He picked up some cotton wool and placed some anti septic on it. He began dabbing in the cuts scattered around Stiles’ face being cautious not to impose anymore pain on him.

When most of his visible injuries were cleansed and sterilized Derek asked Stiles

“Can I see under your shirt?” 

Stiles curled up into a ball, his actions meaning to be his answer. Derek pushes the chair he sat on to the side and knelt so he was eye level with stiles glazed eyes.

“Please baby let me see, you can let any wound get infected”

There were tears in his eyes once again. Stiles slowly uncurled himself but didn’t make anymore movements. Derek carefully rolled the shirt off his limp body a gasp escaping his mouth as he saw the purple and blue shades scattering his pale skin. As soon as the shirt was off, Stiles burst into tears. Derek had never seen him so hysterical. He lifted stiles upper body off the bed and pillowed his body. He placed his hands lightly on Stiles abdominal cavity, his black veins indicating he was taking away some of the injured boys physical pain but for stiles the mental agony was still overwhelming. 

Derek rocked slowly to soothe Stiles. As he began to slowly calm down, Derek pulled the duvet from under them and wrapped it round them like a protective barrier. He grabbed a cloth, dipped it in the warm water and began to wipe away blood that had dripped down stiles’ back. He then dried it off with a towel as the boy continued to whimper. He then used the extra pillows on the bed to build a wall at side of the bed. He turned slowly onto his side so stiles was curled up by his stomach. He looked down at Stiles eyes who were staring right back up at him sadly. 

“I love you” Derek whispered

“I’m sorry I’m so overprotective and I know you can look after yourself... but I just don’t want anything bad like tonight to happen you”

Derek let out a sob. Stiles had tears dripping down his face onto Derek’s chest.

“ I know and I love you too...please don’t leave me I’m scared”

“I’m never leaving you again ”

After they both became calm Derek suggested they take a bath. He stood up and once again placed his arms under a sleepy Stiles and carried him to the bathroom. He sat him on the toilet as he filled the bath. Derek then began removing Stiles’ excess clothes and his own. They got in and Stiles fell asleep on his chest. Using a soft sponge Derek wipes away any dried blood he had missed.

As the water grew colder, Derek got of the bath and lifted Stiles out after him and brought him back to the bed where he dried his body with the hairdryer as he knew it brought Stiles comfort. He grabbed one of his T-shirt’s and sweats he leaves in Stiles drawers for when he stays over and put them on his injured boyfriend. He then puts on a pair of sweats himself and climbs into bed with the half asleep boy. Derek spoons Stiles who soon turns over to face him. With a final kiss they wrap their arms around each other and close their eyes.

They fell asleep holding each other tightly as if they’d never let go again.


End file.
